Wish
by 07-Alice
Summary: It was summer when he first saw her. Nothing knew about each other. Both were complete strangers. But not complete strangers about love. Both met. Both became friends. Both fell inlove. One hopes. One waits. Nothing could tear them apart.


Please enjoy.. :D a new story.. :D i'm mitsuki07cho previously xXxihEaRtSasuSakuxXx.. :D Review please.. and this haven't been edited.. so, uhm.. yea.. i'll post the edited version soon..

Summary: It was summer when he first saw her. _He_ was seventeen by then, turning eighteen in a month while _she_ was seventeen. Nothing knew about each other. Both were complete strangers. But not complete strangers about love. Like those on typical love stories, both met. Both became friends. Both fell inlove. One hopes. One waits. Nothing could tear them apart.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot. :D

A/N: it's a fiction so everything about the plot and the story is only made up.

* * *

><p><em>Once, in the middle of the Spring, there was a sturdy oak wood bench under a Cherry Blossom tree in an open greenfield where dandelions could be seen everywhere. This was the only tree that grew in that portion of the meadow (except the other trees that surrounded the meadow). The place was relaxing and calming, a fresh air to take in, exquisite scenery, cool light wind to refresh you, a gentle breeze that seems to whisper something in your ears, moreover, butterflies and bees that gleefully skipped from one flower to another which added to the beauty of the it. It's a special place to have a heart-to-heart talk with the nature and a place where you could find peace of mind. In other words, it was a paradise.<em>

_A narrow pathway made by nature divided the whole meadow. This narrow pathway leads to a comely white-sanded beach few meters away from it. The left side of the path was covered with tree which made the inner field dim, making it quite eerie for notice. This place was prominent because inside that eerie side, another captivating Cherry Blossom tree sat in the middle, quite unusual but held a mystery. The one in the open greenfield which people called "Shiken" was its twin sister. But "Shiken" doesn't possess great powers unlike her sister. She only tests and rarely reads the wish seekers' souls of her sister "Nozomi", the one hidden in the forest. It is said that when you passed Shiken's test; if your wish is worthy enough to be granted, your heart is as pure as the water in the spring and you have a strong will, it is likely to come true. In the old times, many had believed this. Myriad of people went there; plainly curious if this was true. Some were granted but the others weren't. as the time passed by, this myth had slowly faded in that this mythical place, where wishes were to become reality, was nonsense and only a "lie". Time to time. Seasons to seasons. Generations to generations until no one knew about it, except a seventeen year old teen, bright, sunny and bubbly._

* * *

><p>It was a fine cloudy morning in the mid-Summer. In every people's mind, summer means beach. Beach means ocean. Ocean is equal to people clad in nothing but beach bikini, beach shorts and swimming trunks.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke, a seventeen year-old teen with God-like looks chose to stroll along the seashore instead of diving into the refreshing salty water. As usual, his silky jet black hair was spiky and stood at the back. His bangs, which usually cover his forehead, were fixed on both side of his face, framing his handsome feature. He had his black sunglasses on the top of his head instead of shadowing his piercing yet alluring gaze. He wore a dark blue beach shorts and a white short-sleeved polo with two of its buttons open, showing his chest.

He relished the warm, moist, soft feeling of the white sand on every step he takes with his bare feet. His eyes would glance around, spotting for a good place to relax in and would often turn to the people in the ocean with an amused look.

His small stroll by the shore momentarily halted when he felt a sudden feeling of thirst. And walking under the scorching heat of the sun didn't help either. _'Damn so hot this summer,'_ he thought annoyed but kept his cool exterior. Sweat formed on his forehead and trickled down his cheek_, 'Going back at our_ _spot may be the best choice to quench this thirst,'_ his hand went to remove his sunglasses and the other unconsciously raked his bangs. With his hand combing his hair, his expressionless eyes, cold deep black pools, sweat trickling down to his chest and the sparkling reflection of the sun in the water as the background, he really looked rather_ smexy_!

He took a turn and shock and more irritation come to his senses. '_Or maybe not,'_ he gritted with a vein rapidly twitching on his head as the girls swoon over him. Even the little girls have hearts in their eyes and the teenage girls were practically drooling at the sight of him. The guys then, were staring daggers at him. Like the usual reason, they were jealous of the attention he received from the girls and what made them more envious was he got it with just one mere action! And he was just a passerby!

"Che. Bunch of fools," he growled under his breath and settled in a shop nearby. Not before giving them a glare that sent hearts and fears to the girls and the latter to the boys.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat comfortably on a stool in the shop, drinking an ice cold beverage. There were still many girls around ogling at him. But he chose to ignore them for the sake of having a "peaceful time". Good thing that they're not clinging onto him. Thought their constant giggling and batting of eyelashes at him maded him more and more annoyed as the time passes by.<p>

"My, my. If it isn't Sasuke," the said teen jerked his head up, meeting a smiling Kakashi donned in a dark beach shorts. "Yo!" the white-haired man greeted. Sasuke simply grunted in reply and turned back on eyeing his drink.

"Wow! You've got many pretty girls here,eh. I'm not surprised to see them looking at you in a _different_ _way_. You always catch many attentions," he added as he waved at the girls, smiling and sat beside Sasuke.

"Hn"

Kakashi crinkled his eyes and ordered a drink, "Why are you here anyway, Sasuke? You should be enjoying with the others out there," he jerked his thumb on the ocean's direction,"Not to spend some time alone."

"And you? You shouldn't be here either. We have own drinks there."

Kakashi 'tsk'ed and waved his index finger back and forth, "Don't throw the topic on me, Sasuke. And answer the question, too"

"Tch. You already figured it out, Kakashi. I know you already did."

"No, I don't," he suddenly fake gasped, looking at Sasuke as he gulped down his drink. But the boy ignored his dramatic action. Kakashi leaned in and whispered barely audible, "So you mean you have a secret meeting with your girlfriend?" he leaned back and crossed his arms while Sasuke choke on his drink at the statement, "W-what!" he sputtered.

Kakashi made a 'tsk'ing sound again, "It's not good to keep secrets from us, Sasuke."

"I don't have a girlfriend," he hissed, spitting the "girlfriend" like very poisonous venom.

"In denial, Sasuke. So what does she look like?Hmm?"

"I told you. ... Do I need to spell it out just to make you realize that I really don't have any!"

"No need to deny it, Sasuke. I hope to meet her soon," Sasuke just looked away with a sour look, "Girlfriends are annoying _and_ demanding. Always asking for these and that and drags you to nowhere. It's irritating," his eyebrows furrowed more.

"You only see their negative side, Sasuke. It's much better if you look on the bright side! Girls are good at cooking, house cleaning, parenting and many more! Besides when you get yourself a girlfriend, you'll be pampered by love and care," he sighed dreamily," and free hugs and kisses, too! And also…" Kakashi winked at him, sending the silent continuation.

Sasuke got the message and looked disgusted, "Perv," he muttered.

"Nah. I'm just teasing you. But I want to see your girlfriend next time! Introduce her to me, 'kay?"

"…"

Suddenly, the atmosphere became serious, "By the way, how are you? Your sickness isn't attacking, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I see. Tell me. You didn't join Orochimaru's gang, did you?"

Sasuke froze and narrowed his eyes at him,"Why do you care?" he countered.

"He is not a good influence to you, _Sasuke_. I know you know it. And you've been what you are right now ever since _he _went away." Kakashi injected. Then, he pulled Sasuke's collar and his eyes widened,"So… you did join him…" Printed on Sasuke's neck were three black tomoe-like tattoos, the symbol of Orochimaru's gang; the tattoo varies depending on the individual's potential.

"Tch" Sasuke slapped Kakashi's hand, "Piss o-"he was cut off by a familiar loud voice at the far east coast where they came from.

"Ow! Help! Hinata-chan! I'm drowning! I'm drowning! HINA-CHAAN! "Naruto cried out as he struggles in the water. Hinata, being worried and concern, came to his aid.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Was he really drowning?" Ino asked Shikamaru with a hint of suspicion but she was answered by a yawn and a mere shrug. They watched as Hinata splashed into the water to save the "drowning" Naruto. But in the middle of it, Hinata stopped, frozen on her spot.

"NARUTO-KUN, YOU BAKA!" Hinata shouted, shockingly without any hint of embarrassment. She then get up, together with Naruto, who was laughing nervously. What surprised them was that the water was only up to their waist.

"Ha! I'm right! He's just faking it! Stupid Naruto. Doing something so serious like that just to catch Hinata's attention!"

"How troublesome"

"Looks like everyone's having fun, eh?" Ino, Shikamaru turned towards a smiling Kakashi and an emotionless Sasuke.

"There you are, Teme! Where have you been?" Naruto questioned, running to them with a hand waving in the air. A reddish handprint was visible on his left cheek. Hinata, Shino and Kiba were following him.

"Serves you right, Dobe." Sasuke poked Naruto's numbing cheek.

"Ha! It doesn't hurt, Teme! It's numb yet it still stings." Naruto commented without thinking, making Hinata feel guilty on what she've done. 'I should apologize later,' she thought with her eyes cast down, somewhat getting wet.

Suddenly, a flash of green blur was seen. "I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a youthful race of swimming, Sasuke-san!" Rock Lee exclaimed with eyes burning in determination and excitement.

Reading Sasuke's movement, Kakashi immediately intervened, "Wait, Sasuke. I don't think it's-"

"I accept"

"Matte, _Sasuke_," Kakashi said again but Sasuke turned to him with a smug look and smirk, "No need to worry. I can handle it."

Kakashi sighed, 'I just hope it will be okay.'

"So, where's the starting point?"

.~'*'~.

The race started at the rock sitting not-so far at the shore. The two contestants swam there as a warm up and stopped for a while to their breath. After couple of minutes, the race has officially started. It started so quickly and also ended up soon for both were fast swimmers.

And as expected, with his agility and constant training, not to mention, he has an advantage in the race, the Green Beast of Konoha High has won the race.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I am" He said between his breath.

"Your sickness has acted up?"

"Uh… Yea, a bit."

"Yosh! That was a great race, Sasuke-san. I hope to have a youthful race with you again!" Lee complimented, stretching a hand to Sasuke as a sign of sportsmanship.

Sasuke smirked and shook it, "Maybe next time. And better be ready, 'cause I'll be the victor."

"Yosh! I'll keep that in mind! Goodbye, my youthful friends! I'm going to run by the shore to prepare for another youthful race!" Lee bid and sprinted away.

"You're a sore loser, Teme!" Naruto commented, putting an arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

"No, I'm not. You are. You suck at acting," Sasuke smirked, "_Dobe_."

"TEME-"

"But it was a great race! You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed. Hinata and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Hn." His smirk widened. He went to their spot and gets a drink while his friends and Kakashi went to the sea to play. His gaze suddenly flickered to the forest, where they had passed as an entrance. It was strange to see a deep forest nearby the beach. And what's more strange was the natural pathway that serves as a second entrance. The path seems to be there for a long time now but they just discovered it lately! And that beach has been the only beach they go to since it's just nearby.

That forest, ever since the time they came, was giving him a kind of strange feeling. Like there was someone staring at them; following their –his every action. And the sudden strong gust of wind behind him as they walk on the path was so odd.

His eyes wandered off the forest.

Trees.

Trees.

_More trees._

Flowerfield.

Trees.

Dandelions.

_The_ creepy _Cherry Blossom_ tree.

Trees.

Trees.

Pink hair.

A girl in white dre_- _wait. _What!_

Sasuke's eyes widened like saucers. There was a creature –a girl behind a tree. Its skin was white, giving a notion that it's a ghost. Her long, light pink hair sways and dances with the breeze as it blows coolly onto her snow-white skin. As well as her one piece spaghetti strap dress, which flows freely down to her knees, followed the rhythm of the wind. Half of her petite leaning figure was shown as she peeks through the inner tree. Her knees and body were slightly bent and her small fisted hand leaned on the trunk of the tree.

Her eyes, like the color of the leaves were round and big and shows naivety and innocence as it watch the people's interaction. Sasuke was trance with her eyes that he failed to notice his eyes met hers. Emerald orbs widened and so was Sasuke's. She was surprised so she ran away to the deepest part of the forest.

Seeing that the girl ran away, he almost made a step to run after her. But he was held back by Naruto.

"What's with that look, Teme? You looked like you've seen a ghost!"

"Which is impossible because-" said Kiba.

"There's no way a ghost will appear out here!" Ino shrieked.

"And in this kind of hour" Shino added in monotone.

"Ghosts are really scary! But don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'll protect you from them!"Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers.

"-Sasuke doesn't have an ESP!" Kiba ended.

"Tch. Idiots. Of course there's no ghost out here. Baka. C'mon. Time to have fun." And he headed to the sea.

"I think Sasuke saw the fairy of the Sakura Tree."

"Shut up, Kakashi." _'I think I really did see it'_

.~'*'~.

Night came fast and everyone stayed in the inn, except for Sasuke. Since the time that the mysterious girl appeared, he would unconsciously turn his head to the forest's direction. He seems to have a feeling that the girl would reappear.

'_I want to see her again'_Sasuke walked by the shore with his slippers on his hand, the water splashing on his feet and slowly erasing his previous steps. He watched his feet soak into the water. He watched the calm waves run through the ocean. He watched the moon and stars shining brightly above.

All of a sudden, his eyes flickered ahead of him and stopped with wide eyes. A small figure was dancing with the waves. Droplets of water sprinkled around her body as her feet stomps to the shore. The moon shone gave her light like a spotlight, reflecting the water and her wet skin, making her glow. She danced happily and gracefully, smiling every now and then and laughing so heartily like it was the first time she went there. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair twirled and bounced with her every move.

'_That's her!'_ he declared. _'Move now! Dammit! It's now your chance. So move!'_ he ordered on his unmoving feet but his body didn't follow.

He made an action of lifting his legs with his hands to make a step and also, forcing it to walk but no avail.

"Ugh! Dammit to hell! MOVE!" he shouted loud enough to be heard by the girl. The dancing lady was, for the second time, surprised on being caught so she ran away from him again. She quickly ran to the forest and this time, Sasuke followed her without being stopped.

Sasuke tailed after her until she was out of sight and he entered a wide greenfield. Shiver ran through his spine, not because of the chilly warm wind but because of the sight before him.

In the middle of the greenfield was a big glowing Sakura tree. Not just a simple tree of its like but _THE_ legendary Cherry blossom tree that blooms eternally. His eyes were wide and showed amazement. He felt his hair rise on his skin. This was an extraordinary experience for him; stepping in a long-gone famed legendary place full of mystery and might have a chance to fulfill a wish was almost out of the world.

He breathed in the scent of the flowers and he felt relaxed. His mind went blank and his eyes drooped down. Wind blew softly against him and he suddenly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>review please.. :D <em>

_~mitsuki07cho_


End file.
